1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to clamps and, more particularly, to muffler clamps for securing the components of vehicular exhaust systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular exhaust systems include muffler, tail pipe, exhaust pipe and catalytic converter components that are joined together at concentrically fitting ends. For many years, these concentrically fitting ends have been secured by clamps that are fastened around the outwardly exposed surface. Typically, such clamps have included a u-shaped retainer that is secured to a saddle member by nuts or other fasteners such that the retainer and saddle tightly constrict about the concentric ends. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,134; 4,040,152; 4,141,577; 4,056,869; 4,063,336; 4,147,384; 4,079,487; and 4,122,586.
The nominal diameter of the exhaust system components is dependent on the operating parameters of the internal combustion engine that powers the vehicle. Thus, to accommodate the various engine sizes and types, exhaust systems are commercially available in a broad range of standard diameter sizes.
In the prior art, each muffler clamp has been designed and manufactured for a particular size of exhaust system. Thus, manufacturers, wholesalers, retailers and repair shops have been required to stock a large inventory of muffler clamps to enable them to service the full range of exhaust systems. For example, six sizes of clamps ranging in diameter from 13/4 inch to 21/2 inch are required to service most domestically manufactured autombiles.
It was recognized that a muffler clamp that could service several different sizes of exhaust systems would limit the inventory quantities required for manufacturers, distributors, and retailers thus resulting in substantial cost savings. Adjustable clamps that will accommodate a number of pipe sizes such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,481 are known in the prior art. However, such prior clamps have been unsuitable for use on exhaust systems for various reasons. Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for an adjustable clamp that would be suitable for use on vehicular exhaust systems.